This invention relates to a device for carrying out an operation which may generate a random indication by projecting an indicator member into the air and, when it lands, detecting its orientation. Such an operation may be carried out for amusement, gambling or other purposes, and may be that which is commonly referred to as "flipping (or tossing) a coin", or "throwing dice".
Flipping a coin has long been known as an activity which theoretically produces an unpredictable result and thus can be used as a random input parameter in activities such as, for example, decision taking, sports, games, gambling, or the like. A coin or coin-like member is projected into the air in such a way that it spins or tumbles in the air, and when it lands it is inspected to see if its obverse or reverse side is uppermost. In the throwing of dice, a die is used in the form of a cube and its six faces bear different numbers or other indications. Such a die is projected such that it tumbles in the air and/or on a surface whereon it lands, and when it comes to rest the face which is uppermost provides the (theoretically) random indication to be used in the game or whatever. In the past, however, these have essentially been operations carried out manually by a person, and have not been able to be automated in a simple and economical manner. However, if such automation could be achieved it would enable such an operation to be incorporated as an operative feature of amusement or gaming machines. It is broadly the object of the present invention to meet this requirement.